


Your Turn

by caylimadeline



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom, kurt and blaine - Fandom, kurt hummel/blaine anderson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylimadeline/pseuds/caylimadeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has just transferred to William McKinley High School and is a bit nervous to start his new classes with a bunch of people he's never met. That is until a dapper looking boy dressed in rolled khakis and a bowtie approaches him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked down the long hallway until he finally saw the locker numbered 478. He put in his combination and dropped all of his books in the bottom of the locker. He sighed with relief after finally getting rid of all that weight and then carefully stood up each book and put them in order by class. He quickly checked his phone for the time, only to see that he must've driven a little faster than he thought. There were still 23 minutes before the bell for homeroom would ring. He let out a sigh and took out his history book for first period, as well as his copy of Pride and Prejudice to read during his free time. He looked into the locker to make sure he wasn't missing anything and then quickly shut the door, starting to turn around as he did so. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that in the place his locker door was a few seconds before, there was now a face with black hair slicked back and a striped bowtie hanging below.

A dapper looking boy was leaning against the locker next to his, smiling slyly up at Kurt. He stared at him for a few seconds before he choked out a few words. "Uh.. hi," is all he could manage. "Blaine Anderson. And you are?" Kurt heard the words come smoothly out of the boys mouth. Blaine. He thought about the name for a few seconds before he realized that he was asked a question. "Uh, Kurt Hummel. I'm new," he finally sputtered out. "Yeah, I know. I heard there was a new kid, and I think I would've noticed you around before. And also this locker has been empty since my freshman year. It'll be nice to finally have a locker buddy." Blaine said as he pointed back to the locker next to Kurt's, signaling that it was his. "So, Kurt, tell me about yourself," Blaine stated as he leaned less than an inch closer to Kurt. "Y-you first," Kurt replied quickly, blushing. "Okay, well, I'm in the glee club, I play piano, and I thoroughly enjoy bowties. Your turn," Blaine announced. 

"Fine," Kurt finally agreed, "I sing, I love Broadway more than anything, and my biggest goal in life is to meet Barbra Streisand. Want to leave yet?" Kurt questioned. Confused, Blaine shoots back, "Did you want me to leave? I'm sorry, I just-" Blaine is interrupted by Kurt realizing what he just said. "No!" he yells a little too enthusiastically. "No, I don't want you to leave, it's just that usually when people learn things like that about me, they don't want to stick around much longer." His voice fades more toward the end of his statement and Kurt starts to walk away. Blaine grabs the boys arm before he gets more than a few inches away and pulls him back to his original spot. "I haven't even gotten started getting to know you, Kurt," Blaine states with a smile. Kurt timidly smiles back. Blaine looks down and smiles wider after seeing the copy of Pride and Prejudice that Kurt is holding, but then sees a paper sticking out of the top that says "Homeroom: Room 218". "Oh hey," Blaine points to the small words on the paper, "We have homeroom together. I'll show you where it is, come on," He says as he grabs onto Kurt's elbow and drags him forward a few steps before letting go, just to make sure that Kurt will follow him. Kurt is silent as he thinks to himself. This is going to be a good year.

 

 

AUTHORS NOTE: I apologize that this chapter is extremely short, but I hope it's enough to make you stick around to read the rest of them! This is my first EVER fic, so any constructive criticism you'd like to leave, you are more than welcome to it! Please comment your opinions, and chapter two should be up within the next 2 days! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I'll see you after school then?" Blaine asks as the boys are leaving homeroom. "Yeah, see you then! Meet me at my locker?" Kurt replies. "Yeah, yeah definitely. See ya!" 

Kurt is thrilled. It's only first period of the first day at his new school, and he's already made a friend. And an attractive one at that. No, no, don't think like that, Kurt thinks. But it's true. And not only that, but Blaine invited him to come to Glee Club with him today. Kurt was hesitant at first when Blaine told him that he would have to audition, but he quickly realized that he's done auditions with much shorter notice than this, and he agreed.

Kurt arrived at his first period history class and looked around for an empty seat. There was one in the row farthest from the door, the second seat back. Kurt walked to the desk and sat down carefully. When he looked up, there were 25 pairs of eyes set solidly on him. His eyes widened and he turned in his seat to face the front. He locked his hands together and tried not to look over at his classmates, who were still staring. A minute later, the bell rang and a woman who Kurt assumed to be the teacher stepped into the room. She looked around the room and spotted Kurt. "Oh, Mr. Hummel!" her voice rang, "Glad you found your way! Could you come up here please?" Kurt stood up as he looked around at the still judging eyes around him. He slowly walked to the front of the room and stopped next to the teacher. She put her hand on Kurt's shoulder and loudly announced to the class, "This is Kurt Hummel, everyone. He just moved here and we need to make him feel as welcome as possible! If you get the chance, please take a minute to say hi!" She leaned over to Kurt and said quietly in his ear, "I'm Mrs. Lewis, by the way. If you need anything, just let me know." She had a welcoming smile on her face as she lightly pushed Kurt back to his seat.

Mrs. Lewis passed out a syllabus to the class and went over it quickly. When she finished, she announced that the class had free time until the bell rang, and again recommended to the class that they find some time to talk to Kurt. Kurt blushed as she said this but it quickly disappeared when he remembered that he needed to decide on an audition song. He pulled a notebook and a purple pen out of his messenger bag. He opened up the notebook with a few thoughts already swirling through his mind. He quickly jotted down a bulleted list of a few songs. 

He has one half written when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees a girl in a cheetah print shirt and jeans. She smiles and says, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mercedes Jones." Kurt smiles back and answers with a chuckle, "You already know my name, thanks to Mrs. Lewis. But, yeah, nice to meet you too." She looks to his desk and studies the paper for a few seconds before asking, "What are you working on?" He looks down and replies, "Oh, I'm just trying to decide on a song to audition for the Glee Club with." Mercedes looks ecstatic. "I'm in Glee Club, too! Who told you about it already?" Kurt smiles with memories of Blaine greeting him and then replies, "Uh, Blaine Anderson. He was the first to greet me this morning and we got to talking in homeroom." Mercedes smiles back knowingly and responds, "Oh, Blaine is always a welcomer. Cute, isn't he?" Kurt retorts a little too quicky, "Yes, I mean. Not..not like-" Kurt is interrupted by Mercedes quietly stating, "He's gay." 

Kurt flashes a small smile up to Mercedes. "I knew it!" she states as she laughs. "I could see the hearts in your eyes as soon as you said his name." Kurt rolls his eyes with a smile. "I don't know about heart-eyes quite yet, but he was definitely a good first impression on the school." As soon as Kurt finished his sentence, the conversation was interrupted by the bell ringing through the room. Kurt gathered his things in his arms and started walking out with Mercedes. As they split at the door, Mercedes called behind her to Kurt, "See you at Glee Club!" He turned to give her a smile, which was quickly cut off when he felt himself run into someone. His books flew out of him arms and he immediately dropped down to start picking them up, spitting out apologies and cussing under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch where you're going, New Kid," he hears a pleasantly familiar voice say as it gets closer to him on the floor. He looks up and sees Blaine's grinning face inches away from his own and he smiles back to him. Blaine starts helping him pick up his scattered things. The last thing left on the floor is his schedule that he had bookmarking his page in his book. Blaine picks it up and scans down it to find second period. "French, huh? Me too," he looks up to Kurt with a smile. "Let's go get our books and head upstairs then," Blaine says before turning on his heel and Kurt quickly catches up to him.

"So you met Mercedes, I see," Blaine says. "Yeah, she seems really nice," Kurt is looking forward while he says this, until he sees from the corner of his eye that Blaine is looking him up and down. "I really like your outfit," Blaine spits out before Kurt has the chance to ask him what he's doing. Kurt blushes profusely and sputters out a quick thanks before looking down at his red skinny jeans and white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled and a black vest thrown over it. He silently thanks himself for taking so long to pick out his clothes for today. "You're welcome," Blaine replies, interrupting Kurt's thanks to himself. They arrive at their lockers and Kurt fumbles nervously with the lock before finally getting it open, oblivious to Blaine's quiet laughter. Blaine gets out his book and closes his locker as he looks over to Kurt and sees him fixing his coiffed hair in the small mirror placed in his locker door. He reaches inside the locker and pulls out a can of hairspray. He realizes then that Blaine is leaning against his own locker, again laughing quietly at Kurt. "Oh, sorry," he starts as he takes the cap off of the can and quickly sprays his hair, "I didn't realize you were done." "No, take your time," Blaine giggles, "We have a few minutes." Kurt tosses the can back into his locker and slams the door closed and turns to Blaine. "Which way to French?" he asks with a smile as Blaine leads him to the staircase. 

They get upstairs and Blaine turns into the classroom with Kurt following inches behind. Blaine turns to him and says quietly, "There's an empty seat right next to me if you want-". Kurt interrupts him with a sharp response, "Yes." Blaine smiles and nods to a seat in the third row over and Kurt gracefully sits down. Blaine pulls his own chair out and sets down his books as he sits. He looks over to Kurt who has already pulled out his notebook from first period to continue writing his list. Blaine glances to the list and reads the first few bullets before Kurt's hand slams onto the paper, blocking the list from Blaine's view. "Don't read it! I want it to be a surprise!" Kurt says with a smile. Blaine throws his hands in the air defensively with a smile and some muttered apologies. The class begins and ends in what seems like minutes. Kurt stands at the sound of the bell and Blaine does the same. They walk out together and have casual conversation about the school's gossip and which teachers are nice until Blaine has to go into his class and Kurt continues down the hall to find his own. He has a wide smile on his face as he walks into third period. And the same smile is plastered on his face every period after. He sits with Blaine at lunch and they are later joined by Mercedes. Kurt continues his first day and is overjoyed when the bell for the end of 8th period rings and he starts toward his locker. 

When he gets there, he sees the familiar sight of Blaine leaning against his own locker. He has his phone in his hand and looks up when Kurt opens his locker. He smiles up to him and asks how his day was. "Good, despite the fact that I only talked to two people all day and I only have homeroom and French with you. But I have a few classes with Mercedes so I guess I'll manage," Kurt says back with a smile. "Well, that's good. Did you decide on a song? Glee starts in 10 minutes and I told Mr. Schuester that I was bringing a friend to audition today," Blaine says, hoping to find out what song Kurt is planning on doing. "I think I decided on one, yeah," Kurt answers with a smile, "And no, I'm still not telling you." 

They walk together to the choir room and Kurt gets a few stares when they come in. "Hi Blaine, this must be your friend. Kurt, right?" said a man, who had to be the 'Mr. Schuester' Blaine had told Kurt about. asks. "Yes, Kurt would like to audition," Blaine replies, shooting a smile toward Kurt. He smiles back and looks to Mr. Schuester nervously. Blaine goes and takes his seat in the back row. "Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue," He says as he pushes Kurt front and center of the choir room, "Whenever you're ready, Kurt."

Kurt hands a stack of sheet music that he printed in the school computer lab during study hall to the pianist and signals for him to start. He takes a deep breath and lets the words flow out of his mouth sweetly.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blaine has to put his hand over his mouth to silence the gasp and cover his wide smile as Kurt sings. He never expected for Kurt's voice to be so beautiful and sweet. He listens to Kurt's voice go through the notes of the song perfectly.

 

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise,

You were only waiting for this moment to arise,

You were only waiting for this moment to arise


	4. Chapter 4

He finishes the song and Blaine stands to applaud him, along with the rest of the glee club. Mr. Schue raises from his seat and stands next to Kurt. "I think I speak for all of us when I say," he turns to Kurt, "Welcome to Glee Club, Kurt!" Mr. Schue pats Kurt on the back and Kurt smiles shyly while walking to the seat next to Blaine. Mr. Schue starts the lesson and Blaine leans over to Kurt's ear. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?," he whispers excitedly. "Blaine, literally the first thing I told you about me is that I sing," he responds in a whisper. "Yeah, you said 'I sing', not 'I sing like an angel straight from heaven', which is what you should've said if you wanted to tell me the truth," Blaine answers before realizing he might've said that a little more bluntly than intended. Kurt opened his mouth to reply but was quickly cut off by Mr. Schue's louder than before voice, "So guys, this week's theme is... Sam, Puck, drumroll, please." Two boys, who must have been the 'Sam and Puck' Mr. Schuester had mentioned, started slapping their thighs in a mock drumroll for a few seconds before Mr. Schue broke their rhythm. "Duets!" 

The meeting ended and Kurt and Blaine were walking to the parking lot together. Blaine suddenly spoke up. "Uh, are you familiar with the Lima Bean?," he asked coyly. "If you are referring to something other than the bean itself then, I'm not, actually. Enlighten me?," Kurt replied with a normal tone. "Well, it's a coffee shop, not far from here actually, and they have really great.. uh, coffee," Blaine replied, still afraid of Kurt's answer. "Well let's go then. I have a few hours to waste before my dad gets home from the shop and even then I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting a little bit if I told him I actually made some friends on my first day," Kurt said confidently. Blaine smiled widely and told Kurt to follow him. They both got in their cars and Blaine pulled out first, Kurt following behind him until they reached the coffee shop a few minutes later.

Blaine meets Kurt at his door and walks him through the cold December air to the door of the coffee shop. He holds open the door for Kurt and waves him in as he follows behind him with a huge smile on his face. They both get hit with the smell of fresh coffee beans and pastries as they enter the building. Blaine rushes to the counter first and says to the woman behind it, "I'd like a medium drip, and whatever he wants," with a smile. "Um, a grande non-fat mocha, please," Kurt says shyly to the woman and reaches for his wallet. He pulls out some cash and holds it out. Blaine smacks the hand holding the five-dollar bill away and looks up to Kurt with a smile as she hands the woman his own five. "My treat." 

Their names are both called, they are handed their cups, and Blaine ushers Kurt to a table in the corner of the shop. They sit down and Kurt takes a sip of his coffee. "Mm, wow. You weren't lying when you said the coffee is really good. I thought you were just saying that so you could take me on a date," Kurt says with a sly smile and a wink. "I- This is a date? I wasn't trying to-," "Blaine, calm down. I would've come if it were a date or not." They smiled at each other and sat in silence for a few minutes. Not awkward silence, though. This was a nice type of silence. Comfortable silence. "So, is this a date, then?," Blaine said bashfully finally breaking the silence. "Do you want this to be a date? Because if you're willing to go on a date with the weird new kid on his first day, then be my-" "Yes. I want this to be a date," Blaine interrupts. "Well," Kurt looks up to Blaine through his eyelashes with a smile, "It's a date then."

They finish up their coffees and Blaine stands up first. "So, if this is a date, and you still have a little bit of time," Blaine looks to Kurt until he nods his head back, "then let's do something other than sit in a coffee shop." "Okay, and what are you thinking?," Kurt asks with a sparkle in his eyes. "Well, let's weigh out our options. We could go see a movie, or go get some real food, or go to the mall.." "I'm kinda hungry. But the mall sounds good too. You pick," Kurt declares with a smile. "Okay, how about this. Let's go drop your car off at your house so you aren't wasting gas, and then we can go eat at Breadstix, and then I'll take you home. Maybe we can go to the mall some other time. Sound good?," Blaine asks. "Sounds great," Kurt answers with a small grin. 

Blaine follows Kurt out of the parking lot to his house. They both pull into the empty driveway and Kurt runs to Blaine's door. "I just have to run in and get a few more dollars, I only brought five," Kurt starts to walk away and Blaine opens his door and says Kurt's name. "You don't need any money, this is a date, remember? I've got it covered," Blaine says with a smile as he walks to the other side of the car and opens the passenger door. He waves his arm into the seat for Kurt and Kurt quickly runs around the side of the car, plopping gracefully into the passenger seat. When Blaine gets in the driver's side, he looks over to Kurt to see him smiling at the floor and wringing his hands together nervously. "Are you okay?," he asks with concern. "I'm fine," Kurt answers with a nervous smile, "I've just never.. done this before." His voice fades as he finishes the sentence, realizing how embarrassing it is that he, a 17 year old boy, has never been on a date before. "I haven't either," he hears Blaine say reassuringly. "Really?," Kurt asks, unbelievingly. "Really. And I'm glad to hear that it seems like I have because I'm really just copying movies and hoping for the best," Blaine says, only half joking. 

They make it to Breadstix and are enjoying their meals when Kurt's phone begins to buzz on the table and lights up with the word "Dad" plastered on the screen. Kurt apologizes, picks up his phone, and holds it up to his ear. "Hi, Dad." Blaine listens to see if he can hear what the man responds but all he can hear is a deep humming coming from the small speaker pressed to Kurt's ear. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just out with a friend." Humming. "Yes, Dad, I made a friend. Two actually. And I joined the glee club." Blaine heard a surprised hum and then a more questioning one soon after. "It's singing, Dad." Blaine makes out the words, "Oh, okay" from the phone and Kurt finishes up the conversation, telling his dad that he'll be home in a little bit and hangs up the phone. "Do you need to go home?," Blaine asks. "I probably should, he wants to talk more about my first day," Kurt responds. "No problem, let me pay and then we'll head out," Blaine stands and walks to the counter. Kurt gets up from his seat and puts his coat on to wait for Blaine. He comes back and picks up his keys from the table and they walk toward the doors. 

Blaine opens Kurt's car door for him again and then gets in his own seat and starts the car. They pull out of the parking lot and start driving toward Kurt's house. Blaine reaches over and turns up the radio and Kurt sings along quietly to a Lady Gaga song that is coming through the speakers. Blaine smiles at the sound of this but doesn't want to say anything in fear that Kurt would stop. The singing is interrupted by Kurt's phone making a noise. He looks down to read a text. He looks up to Blaine. "My dad wants to meet you," he says nervously, "Is that okay? I mean, I can tell him that you have to get home or-" "It's fine, Kurt. I'll meet him," Blaine replies nonchalantly. Kurt turns back to face the road with a smile. 

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the length of this one! I got a little carried away and didn't know where to split it up. What are you guys thinking so far? Any suggestions? Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

They pull into Kurt's driveway for the second time today, this time both of them getting out and Kurt running to get ahead of Blaine. He reaches the door and pushes it open only halfway before Blaine can see a face peek through with a wide smile. "Hi, Dad," Kurt says as he wraps his arms around the burly man and squeezes him tightly. "Hey, kid. What's your friends name?" he asks Kurt, smiling toward Blaine. "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson," he says as he offers his hand to shake the tall man's in greeting. "I'm Kurt's dad, Burt. Nice to meet you, Blaine," he replies with the same tone as Blaine heard in the humming over the phone. Blaine smiles and Burt leads both boys toward the kitchen. "Are you guys hungry? I know you were out but did you eat or-" "We ate, Dad. Blaine took me to a coffee shop and then we got some food at Breadstix," Kurt interrupted before his Dad could ramble on too much and say something embarrassing. He had a tendency to do that when he got nervous, which was often when Kurt brought a friend home. These friends were always girls, of course, and this time it would be even more prone to happen. Burt had just gotten used to all of Kurt's friends from his old school, and now he's basically starting over.

It wasn't really helping him that the first friend that Kurt brings home is a man who looks to be Kurt's taste and already has an arm around his waist. Kurt notices Burt looking down at the boys arm wrapped loosely around him and pulls away before he gets the chance to say anything. "So as I told you on the phone, I joined the glee club today, it's like a show choir kind of thing. Blaine got me to join," Kurt says as he leans onto the kitchen chair in front of him and smiles at Blaine. Blaine smiles back as he pulls out the chair next to Kurt's and sits down. "That's great, Kurt," Burt says, patting Kurt on his back. "So, you sure you don't want anything to drink, or any snacks or anything? Anything," he asks the boys again. "We're okay, Mr. Hummel, thank you," Blaine says with another smile. "Okay, just let me know if you think of anything. Nice to meet you, Blaine, I'll be in the living room and Carole should be home soon," Burt says back just as they hear the front door open and close. A small woman shuffles in with grocery bags and a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. Blaine rushes to grab the bags out of her hands. "Oh, let me help you with those, ma'am," Blaine says as he takes about ten bags from the woman's grip. "Thank you so much! Kurt, who is this?" she asks with a wink only seen by Kurt. "This is my friend, Blaine. I met him at school today and we went out to eat afterwards and Dad wanted to meet him," Kurt answered with a small blush. "Well, very nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmom. I'm glad Kurt met such a sweet boy on his first day. He was worried because he didn't know anyone but Finn but I figured it would be okay because he's just so approachable," Carole said as she squeezed Kurt's pink cheek and turned to the fridge to put the groceries away. Blaine looked over to Kurt with curiosity. "You know Finn?" he asked. "Yeah," Kurt answered with a laugh, "he's my step-brother, Carole is his mom." "Finn was supposed to introduce you to some of his friends, did he not do that?" Carole asked. "No, but it's fine Carole, I managed to pick some pretty good friends myself," Kurt answered, looking more to Blaine than Carole. 

"Thanks for coming, Blaine," Burt yelled toward the boys at the door as he turned down the T.V. Carole smacked him lightly with a laugh and turned it back to its original volume, not wanting the boys to think they were eavesdropping. Kurt knew they were anyways. "Thanks for having me," Blaine yelled back before turning back to Kurt and pulling him in for a quick hug. He pulled his phone from his messenger bag that was slung over his shoulder and tapped a few things on it. He handed it to Kurt and looked up to his face with a smile. "Could I get your number? I mean it's the least I could ask after that wonderful date I took you on," he said with a wink. Kurt quickly tapped in his number, checked to make sure it was right, and hit save. He handed the phone back to Blaine with a smile and Blaine stepped out the door. "See you tomorrow," he said, cheeks already getting flushed from the cold. "See you tomorrow," Kurt answered as he closed the door and walked to the window beside it. He looked out to see Blaine hop happily into his car. He had a huge smile plastered on his face as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road. 

Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder as he stared out the fogged window at the snow on his lawn. He turned around to see his dad looking down to him. "Did I hear him say you two went on a date?" Burt asks with a nervous grin. "Um, yeah. Yeah, we went on a date," Kurt answered as he fidgeted with the seam of his vest. "So, is this kid your boyfriend? I mean, not that I would disapprove, Carole told me that he helped her with the groceries and-" "He's not my boyfriend, Dad. We just met today," Kurt interrupts. "Well, I didn't know! He had his arm around ya and you know  
I'm not good with knowing that stuff," Burt responds anxiously. "It's fine. Just don't get your hopes up yet. I barely know the guy," Kurt says to settle his father. "Kurt, just know that I'm okay with whatever this is. Really. He's a nice kid," Burt responds. "Thanks, Dad," Kurt says as he pulls his dad in for a hug before picking up his messenger bag and running up the stairs to his room. 

He sat down on his bed with a smile and put his phone on the speaker dock by his bed. The music started and Kurt got his notebook from his bag and doodled some things on a sheet of paper. His drawing was interrupted by a sound coming through the speakers from his phone. He leaned over toward the screen to see a notification that read:

Text from Unknown Number

Hey, New Kid:)


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt unlocks his phone and reads the message. As his thumbs hover over the keyboard while he tries to decide on a response, he sees another message pop up on the screen. 

Text from Unknown Number

This is Blaine, by the way. -B

After quickly adding Blaine's number to his contacts with a smile, he decides to finally respond.

To Blaine

No! Really? I thought it was the other boy that I gave my number to today. His name started with a B, too;D

Text from Blaine

Oh yeah, I saw you with some guy at the Lima Bean today. His bow tie was totes adorbs.

To Blaine

So was his face...

As Kurt waited anxiously for a response, wondering if this was too forward, he saw the typing ellipses appear and disappear multiple times in the two minutes that seemed to him like an hour. Finally, the three dots ceased to appear and Kurt again worried that he had been too flirtatious with Blaine too quickly. After 10 minutes, he decided to stop staring at his phone waiting for a response and try to get some sleep. He put his phone down on his nightstand and turned away from it, and before he knew it, he drifted off.

Kurt suddenly stirred awake and the anxiety came back almost immediately. He checked his phone for the time, only to see no response and the clock reading 2:47a.m. Kurt rolled back to face the wall with an exasperated sigh. 

The next morning, Kurt sat up, the anxiety rising in his chest. As much as he wanted to flip over his phone and glance at the screen, he knew he would only be disappointed by the lack of a notification. He slowly rolled off the other side of his bed and pulled up the covers. As he walked to the bathroom, all he could think about was how much he regretted sending that text message, as stupid and simple as it seemed. He opened the cabinet in his bathroom to pull out his basket of facial washes and hair products. When he looked into the mirror, he noticed the dark bags under his eyes and sighed. He barely got any sleep last night. He took out his face wash and began scrubbing at his face until it felt clean enough and then turned on the faucet to throw some warm water over his face. He carefully rubbed in some moisturizer and then started on his tousled hair. He combed it back and sprayed it with enough hairspray to last through the day and started toward his closet to pick out an outfit. He remembered Blaine's comment about the one from the day before and tried to pick one similar to it. He decided on a pair of cream colored skinny jeans with a baby pink button up shirt. Only this time, instead of throwing a vest over the ensemble, he chose a dark blue bowtie, thinking it may attract Blaine's attention. Glancing up at the clock, he sees that he only has 35 minutes until homeroom starts, so he grabs his messenger bag, and impulsively picks up his phone and unlocks it without looking. He lets out a quiet scream when he sees the little red bubble with a 1 inside it next to the messages icon. His thumb is just over the message icon when his door bursts open.

Kurt jumps at the sound of a deep voice in his doorway. "Dude, are you okay?" the voice asks in a slightly concerned tone. "Oh! God, I'm fine, Finn," Kurt answers back quickly, still anxious to read the text. Finn threw his hands up defensively as he walked out and muttered something along the lines of "Sorry dude, just making sure." Kurt springs at the opportunity to finally open the message as Finn walked out of the room. 

Text from Blaine

Sorry, I fell asleep while I was typing back to you. Your face is pretty cute, too. See you in homeroom;D

 

Kurt's anxiety finally lifted off of his chest as he reads Blaine's flirtatious reply.

To Blaine

See you in homeroom:)


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt walked into homeroom to find Blaine sitting next to an empty desk with only a coffee labeled with the Lima Bean logo sitting to the corner of it. Blaine looked up from his phone and smiled to Kurt as he patted the desk next to him to signal for Kurt to sit there. Kurt looked questioningly to the cup of coffee on the desk and Blaine matched his look back to Kurt, not understanding what he was confused about. "Oh, it's a non-fat mocha. I hope I remembered it right," Blaine said. "You did, but you didn't have to bring me this," Kurt answered, blushing. "It's not a big deal, I was there anyways. I needed a pick-me-up," Blaine replied. "Oh, where's yours?" Kurt questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Blaine looked away and shrugged nonchalantly, "Huh. Must've forgot it."

Kurt's day went similarly as his first, but today he felt more confident and he knew his way around a little better. He was greeted at his locker after 8th period by a smiling Blaine. They walked to the choir room side by side and sat in the same seats that they had sat in the day before. Everyone conversed for a few minutes before Mr. Schue finally came in and made everyone settle down. "Okay guys, Sam and Brittany volunteered to start off our 'Duets' lesson so we're gonna give them the floor. Go ahead, guys!" Mr. Schue said before sitting down in the front row. Then, a blonde cheerleader and similar looking boy in a varsity jacket stepped to the front of the room and did a cutesy rendition of 'Something Stupid'. They finished and everyone clapped. After they sat down, Kurt and Blaine seemed to realize at the same time that neither of them had a duet partner. Blaine looked to Kurt with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile and when Kurt noticed he looked to him with the same face. "What?" Kurt asked with a smirk. "Pretty sure we're the only ones left without a duet partner," Blaine answered. "Blaine Anderson, are you proposing that we duet?" Kurt asked with bright eyes. "Wow, that's a great idea Kurt, I hadn't even thought of that," he said back with a wink. "Well, if it's such a great idea, we should probably start working on a song," Kurt said seriously. "We can hang out tonight and figure something out if you aren't busy," Blaine answered nonchalantly. "What could I be busy with? You and Mercedes are literally my only friends and I don't know my way around town," Kurt responded with a laugh. "Well, then we're gonna drive around town and I'll show you where some things are while we figure out a song, how's that sound?" Blaine asked, smiling. "I think it sounds like we're going on a second date," Kurt answered with a bigger smile as the glee club was dismissed from the choir room.

Kurt hurried home and changed into a little more comfortable outfit, shedding the bowtie that he wore to school and changing into a loose fitting black t-shirt, tucking it into the front of his purple skinny jeans. Blaine would be there any minute to pick him up, so he rushed back downstairs and walked into the living room to find his dad napping on the couch. "Dad," Kurt whispered. His dad stirred awake and looked up to his son. "Hey, buddy. What's up?" Burt asked sleepily. "I'm going out with Blaine for a little bit, I'll be back in a few hours," Kurt answered, his voice still low. "Another date, huh? Have fun, Kiddo. Be home by 10, alright?" Burt requested. "No problem, Mr. Hummel," a voice answered from the doorway. Kurt smiled to the boy leaning up against the wall beside his door and started toward him. "Have a good time, guys," Burt yelled as the boys walked out. 

"Where first?" Blaine asked as he started to drive toward town. "Why don't we discuss what song to do over some coffee?" Kurt asked with a smile. Blaine smiled but stayed silent and kept his eyes on the road. When they arrived at the Lima Bean, Blaine rushed to Kurt's door to open it for him and when he did, he saw the pale boy roll his eyes with a smile. "What?" Blaine asked, returning the smile. "I just think it's funny that you always have to get the door for me. You're such a gentleman, Anderson," Kurt said as he got out of the car and Blaine shut the door behind him. 

"A grande nonfat mocha and a medium drip, please," Kurt told the barista at the counter as he pulled out his wallet. "You know my coffee order?" Blaine questioned with a small grin. "Of course I do, and this time it's MY treat," Kurt answered with a smile. 

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will finish the date in the next chapter, and I'm so so sorry that most of them have been super short, but there are great things coming! Leave some feedback:)


	8. Chapter 8

"So, we went to the mall and the library and still have two more hours before you have to be home. Where to now?" Blaine asked. "Did I see that we passed a music store back there?" Kurt asked with a smile. "You did, actually. Wanna go check it out?" "Well, isn't that why we're hanging out? We still have to find a song," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled and started back toward the music store. The boys both hummed along or sang quietly to the radio while they drove down the road with the heat blasting to keep their noses from turning pink. Blaine desperately wanted to reach over to grab Kurt's hand with the one resting on his own thigh, but he decided against it. Kurt was wringing his hands together in his lap, just as he was when they went on their first date. He noticed Blaine looking at them and looked up to reach his eyes. When they met, Blaine smiled to Kurt and just looked back to the road, keeping the smile on his face. 

They finally pulled in to the parking lot of the music store, but this time, before Blaine could even pull the keys from the ignition, Kurt was opening his door for him. "Who's the gentleman now?" Blaine said with a smile as stepped out of the car and threw the keys into his pocket. The boys walked side by side into the music store and started scanning the displays. A sign that read "CHRISTMAS" in big red letters caught Kurt's eye as he sauntered to the display. He searched through the music and when his eyes read the title of a certain piece, they widened and lit up. He grabbed the selection from the pile and went to find Blaine, only to find him in the pop section looking through some Katy Perry pieces. "Hey, I think I found something," Kurt said, Blaine jumping at the sound of his voice behind him. "Let's see it," Blaine answered. He smiled to Kurt when he read the title and they walked to the counter to buy two copies of their decided song.

"Why are you home so early? I said ten," Burt said as Kurt rushed through the living room. "Blaine said he wanted to keep his good reputation with you," Kurt said with a laugh as he jogged up the stairs. "Hey, don't you want dinner? Why are you rushing off so fast, kid?" Burt asked, causing Kurt to stop at the top of the staircase and look down to his dad. "Sorry, we have an assignment for glee club and I really need to practice. I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt apologized, turning around and going up the rest of the stairs to his room. He shut the door behind him as he entered and threw his bag onto his bed. He sat down beside it and pulled out his sheet music to start practicing. He heard his phone buzz from inside his bag and when he pulled it out he saw a text message from Blaine. 

Can't wait to duet with you, Kurt. We're gonna do great:)

Kurt smiled at the text before quickly responding. 

I can't wait either. Can we go tomorrow?

Blaine answered almost immediately.

Absolutely:)

Kurt practiced a little more until he was confident with his part and then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys walked into the choir room today much more excitedly than they had yesterday. Kurt sat next to Mercedes and talked while Blaine told Mr. Schuester that the boys wanted to perform their duet today. Mr. Schue nodded and Blaine joined Kurt and Mercedes and the three talked for a few minutes before Mr. Schue spoke up. "Alright guys, Kurt and Blaine have something prepared for today. Go ahead, guys," he said, getting the group's attention. 

The boys stepped to the front of the room, dragging their chairs up with them and placing them in the middle next to each other. Kurt handed a stack of papers to Brad, the piano player, and the man began with a few light piano chords, shortly followed by Kurt's countertenor voice, Blaine echoing him in his deeper one. They looked to each other with sly smiles, sitting in their chairs as they sang the first verse.

I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside)

Rachel Berry, Finn's girlfriend clapped her hands and bounced in her seat with a smile at the sound of the first lines, and the boys continued with their song.

I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside)

This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)

So very nice (i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)

My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?)

My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)

So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)

But maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while I pour)

The neighbors might think (baby, it's bad out there)

Say what's in this drink? (no cabs to be had out there)

I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)

To break this spell (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)

I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)

At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)

I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)

But baby, it's cold outside

I simply must go (but baby, it's cold outside)

The answer is no (but baby, it's cold outside)

Your welcome has been(how lucky that you dropped in)

So nice and warm (look out the window at this storm)

My sister will be suspicious (gosh your lips look delicious)

My brother will be there at the door (waves upon the tropical shore)

My maiden aunts mind is vicious (gosh your lips are delicious)

But maybe just a cigarette more (never such a blizzard before)

I've gotta get home(but baby, you'd freeze out there)

Say lend me a coat(it's up to your knees out there)

You've really been grand (i 'm thrilled when you touch my hand)

But don't you see? (how can you do this thing to me?)

There's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my lifelong sorrow)

At least there will be plenty implied (if you got pneumonia and died)

I really can't stay (get over that hold out)

Baby, it's cold

Baby, it's cold outside

The boys had gotten out of their chairs and walked around the front at some points in the song, Blaine chasing Kurt around playfully. By the end of the song, they were both back in their chairs with less than an inch between their faces, staring into each other's eyes. The moment was interrupted when the room loudly applauded them from their seats. Their eyes broke each other's gaze and they smiled toward their audience. 

"Great performance, guys! That was a great way to stick with the lesson while also getting into the holiday spirit!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. 

"I think Finn and I are going to go tomorrow. We were going to go today, but he isn't here. Again. I don't know where he's been going after school lately," Rachel added, quickly changing the topic from the boys' success. 

Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a confused look before leaning in and whispering, "Finn? Like my brother Finn? He's in glee club?" "Yeah, he hasn't told people yet because he thinks they'll make fun of him. He hasn't even told you guys?" Blaine whispered back. "Nope. Huh, that's funny, he doesn't look like the singing type," Kurt answered. "He's our lead male. Now dancing on the other hand..." Blaine said with a small laugh.

The club was dismissed after Mr. Schue going over a few notes and the boys started toward the parking lot. They were almost to their cars when Blaine stopped. Kurt slowed down, confused. He stopped when Blaine turned toward him. "I loved dueting with you," Blaine spit out. 

"I loved dueting with you, too," Kurt answered with a smile. "No, like, I really loved it. Like, a lot. Our voices just sounded, well, perfect together," Blaine said, looking at Kurt affectionately. Kurt waited for a few seconds because he thought Blaine had something else to say. "What are you saying, Blaine?" Kurt asked flirtatiously. "I'm saying that I want to duet with you for a long time, Kurt, a really long time," Blaine answered. Kurt blushed, not expecting a serious answer to his flirtatious question. "I know I've only known you for three days, but honestly, it feels like I've known you forever and all I want to do is get to know you even better," Blaine continued seriously. "I still don't get what you're trying to say," Kurt answered honestly. 

"I'm trying to say that I want you to be my boyfriend, Kurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had some hardcore testing and just couldn't make time in my schedule to write. I hope that this long-ish chapter made up for my absence. Also, CLIFFHANGER!! Sorry:)


End file.
